Fiercely Intelligent
by FanfictioNerds
Summary: We are two teenagers who've been roleplaying together for years and we have decided to publish some of our work. The only characters we have from the books and films are Draco and the professors. It is rated Mature because there will be a lot of that in the later chapters. We both have a character each, and it will alternate from their P.O.V's. We really hope you enjoy our work!
1. Matthew Wood

Born of a muggle mother, and a wizard father, Matthew Wood didn't seriously adopt his magical side until rather late in his childhood. His mother, Jennifer, had rather denounced the magical blood in her husband and her son's veins. More out fear and misunderstanding than any kind of malicious prejudice. Never the less when Matthew started showing clear signs of his wizarding prowess, his father never once stunted his magical growth, even if that risked the wrath of his wife. Matthew had always found muggle school rather tedious, despite the fact that he perpetually topped his class. He has always been an intelligent and curious child. Picking things up quickly and processing them faster than a lot of his fellow students. He also always felt that his school never truly challenged him, a notion that his mother and father shared. Whilst the general stereotype is that intelligence and high grades never really goes hand in hand with sports. Matthew challenges this. He's fit, athletic, tall and enjoys most of the muggle sports. He also has brown, slightly messy hair that sweeps over his forehead and matches his hazel eyes. He is natural muscular and has a healthy body that couples his boyish but slightly chiselled features. He is very compassionate, kind but can sometimes be slightly inconsiderate. Never in an unkind way but he often just struggles to understand people's feelings and differences to him, often when it comes to political or social opinions and/or situations. He also struggles to open up and talk about his emotions, finding himself somewhat bottling everything up and occasional letting it all out in a burst of anger or sadness. Despite his mother's gentle protests, when the Hogwarts acceptance letter came through his father introduced him to the vast magical world. They went to Diagon alley and got all the books and equipment necessary for his first year. His favourite items being his very own Brown Tawny owl, Ralph, who had already been sent off to stay in the Hogwarts owlery. And his 14 ½ inch Black Walnut and Phoenix Feather wand.


	2. Katerina Lestrange

There isn't a single wizard or witch in the wizarding world who doesn't know and fear the name Lestrange.  
Katerina Lestrange, the great granddaughter of the evil witch Bellatrix, always thought she deserves the best. As an only child she was always given everything she wished for and that is likely what shaped her to be the selfish, self-centered girl she is. She was born and raised by a couple of pure blood wizards, death eaters, who hated mud-bloods and muggles and that of course affected her as well.  
Katerina is witty, sarcastic and somewhat evil but even though she can be a massive bitch she does have some good qualities. She is loyal, clever, beautiful, funny, and despite how hard she tries to hide and control it, she does have feelings, she gets hurt and upset yet she chooses not to show it.  
Katerina has reddish brown hair and blue eyes. She has a lovely thin body and she never really struggled with her appearance and self-esteem, she's naturally beautiful but she likes to show, through her clothes and make up, the dark side in her.  
Considering all her other qualities it makes sense that she loves being wanted and the center of attention. She loves being chased after, she loves playing games.  
Given her family history the dark arts has always interest her and that's one of the main reasons she wanted to go to Hogwarts so badly.  
She puts on a show to please her teachers and parents but all she truly cares about is learning dark magic and having a nice time, even –and especially- if it means getting others in trouble.  
She knows she'll end up in Slytherin. It's in her blood. She belongs there.


	3. September 1st

It was 10:30 am, the 1st September and Matthew was sprinting at the barrier between the muggle and wizarding world at platform 9 and ¾'s with his father in close pursuit. He honestly wished that his father had prepared him for just how incredible the station was. The gorgeous red Hogwarts express train took the centre of attention but all around him odd magical things were happening that just drew his curious attention. Two young boys playing around with a chocolate frog, a young, sweet girl chasing some floating flowers that her father had conjured up and everyone just trading items, chatting and enjoying themselves. The whole environment just gleamed with a magical energy and happiness, and Matthew's face was permanently struck with a happy grin. Every time Matthew turned his head there was something new that he wanted to explore and learn about, something that his dad had definitely taken notice of. ''Son…'' He quietly says, moving down to his knees in front of the train with Matthew right in front of him. ''You have seven years to learn everything that you could possibly imagine. I want you to not forget to make friends, and have a good time ok?'' He says, his tone that of a worried father. Matthew blushes a little and just smiles ''I won't dad, I promise. I'll write to you all about my first day.'' He says. They exchange a few more loving goodbyes and before he knows it he is in his own, empty compartment. He didn't have the courage to join anyone else's, he wouldn't want to intrude.

Katrina woke up really early that morning, on September 1st. She set the alarm the night before to 8am but she couldn't sleep all night, she dozed off every now and then at around 3am but woke up at 6am and was wide awake so she couldn't go back to bed. She was really excited; she was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school she'd been dreaming of since she could remember. She was already getting ready when she heard someone knocking on her bedroom door; it was a short hesitant knock so Katrina knew who it was. "What do you want, elf?!" she cried. After a moment she heard a high pitched voice speaking, sounding a bit frightened "Madam Lestrange asked me to wake you, ma'am" she rolled her eyes "filthy creature…" she muttered under her breath "tell her I'm up!"  
After she got dressed, made sure everything was perfect, packed all the little things she almost forgot about and ate her breakfast she was ready to leave. She and her parents arrived to the train station at 10:53. "Are you sure you should be wearing those?" her father, Alfred said, referring to her expensive and stylish black ankle-boots with laces. She rolled her eyes and just hugged her mother, Diana, who could not have been more proud of her -only- daughter for going to the best school for young wizards and witches. "I'm going to Hogwarts dad, they've got better things to think about than my shoes…" indeed Alfred was right, these boots weren't the usual student footwear, but then again, she wasn't exactly a normal student. "Yes, I suppose you are right…" he mumbled in his thick English accent and tried to hide his grin. He couldn't help smirking though. He didn't like showing his emotions, no matter what, something that Katerina got from him, but he was really excited and proud of her. When a loud voice called everyone to get on the train they said their goodbyes and she got onto the train.


End file.
